parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Hack
Olivia Hack (born June 16, 1983) is an American actress and voice actress, best known for providing the voice of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd in Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold!, and for playing Cindy Brady in the 1990s theatrical Brady Bunch films. She has also done voice work for Fillmore!, Bratz as Cloe, Family Guy, Blood+ and Avatar: The Last Airbender as Ty Lee. She appeared in Star Trek Generations, Party of Five and Gilmore Girls. As a child actor, Hack appeared in her first commercial spot when she was eight months old. Entertainment Weekly noted the authenticity of Hack's reprisal of Cindy Brady for the 1990s Brady Bunch films, and the New York Daily News made positive comparisons of Hack's work to that of Susan Olsen's Cindy from the original television series. She has also done voice work for Fillmore!, Bratz as Cloe, Family Guy, Blood+ and Avatar: The Last Airbender as Tai Lee. She appeared in Star Trek Generations, Party of Five and Gilmore Girls. In both 2000 and 2001, Hack received Young Artist Awards nominations for 'Best Performance in a Voice-Over: TV/Film/Video for her work in the series Hey Arnold!. As a child actress, Hack appeared in her first commercial spot when she was eight months old. Filmography Live-action television *''Phenom'' (1 episode, 1993) as Jennifer *''Wings'' (1 episode, 1995) as Cindy Brady *''Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher'' (1 episode, 1997) as Lorrie *''Perversions of Science'' (1 episode, 1997) as Jenna Sorensen *''Touched by an Angel'' (1 episode, 1997) as Kim *''Tracey Takes On...'' (2 episodes, 1998) as Bethany *''Party of Five'' (2 episodes, 1998) as Stephanie *''Two of a Kind'' (1 episode, 1999) as Tammy *''The David Cassidy Story'' (2000) as Young English Fan *''Freaks and Geeks'' (1 episode, 2000) as Erin *''Sammy'' (2000) as Lola *''Any Day Now'' (22 episodes, 2001–2002) as Young Mary Elizabeth O'Brien *''Judging Amy'' (1 episode, 2002) as Jasmine Barnes *''Gilmore Girls'' (8 episodes, 2003–2004) as Tanna Schrick *''Cold Case'' (1 episode, 2005) as Tiffany - 1965 Live-action film *''Dennis the Menace (1993) as Patty *''Little Giants (1994) as Rita *''Star Trek Generations'' (1994) as Olivia Picard *''The Little Rascals'' (1994) as Katie *''The Brady Bunch Movie'' (1995) as Cindy Brady *''A Very Brady Sequel'' (1996) as Cindy Brady *''You're Invited to Mary-Kate & Ashley's Birthday Party'' (1997) as Polly *''Crayola Kids Adventures: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1997) as Captain Voice artist Film *''Napoleon'' (1995) as Nancy *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *''Open Season 2'' (2008) as Charlene *''Bratz: Rock Angelz'' (2005) as Cloe *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' (2010) as Treena *''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie'' (2017) as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd Animation *''P. J. Sparkles'' (1992) as Glowee *''Life with Louie'' (1 episode, 1995) as Kelly Bassett *''Rocket Power'' (1 episode, 2000) as Lizzie *''As Told by Ginger'' (1 episode, 2000) as Hall Monitor *''The Kids from Room 402'' (13 episodes, 2000–2001) as Gabrielle *''Rugrats'' (2001) as Emica *''All Grown Up!'' (2001, 2003, and 2007) as Emica *''Fillmore!'' (1 episode, 2003) as Trace *''Astro Boy'' (2 episodes, 2003–2004) as Various *''Hey Arnold!'' (42 episodes, 1996–2004) as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *''Family Guy'' (4 episodes, 1999–2005) as Various *''Blood+'' (50 episodes, 2005–2006) as Mao, Irene *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (12 episodes, 2006–2008) as Ty Lee *''Psi-Kix'' (2008) as Various *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (1 episode, 2011) as Emily *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' (3 episodes, 2012) as Kaylee, Best Friend Bear, Baby Hugs Bear, and Sweet Dreams Bear *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2012) - Katooni *''Care Bears & Cousins'' (2015 - 2016) - Lotsa Heart Elephant *''Star Wars Forces of Destiny'' (2018) - Qi'ra Video games *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (2003) as Hana *''Xenosaga Episode II'' (2005) as Shion Uzuki *''Bratz: Rock Angelz'' (2005) as Cloe *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) as Ty Lee *''Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth'' (2007) as Ty Lee *''Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into the Inferno'' (2008) as Ty Lee *''Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard'' (2009) as QA, Evil QA *''The Sims Medieval'' (2011) as Sim *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' (2013) as Additional Voices Voices * Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - Hey Arnold * Emica - Rugrats * Miracle - Dora The Explorer * Ty Lee - Avatar: The Last Airbender Gallery Hack.jpg Cindy1.jpg 1989529.jpg Oliviahack.jpg Category:English Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Rugrats Voice Actors Category:Hey Arnold Voice Actors Category:Family Guy Voice Actors Category:The Simpsons Voice Actors Category:Dora the Explorer Voice Actors